Demon-Busters! (SuperGleeful Week: Terror Tuesday)
by nateypob10
Summary: A demon starts kidnapping students fro McKinley High, and Sam and Dean's only information is coming from one of the students there.


"Alright everyone, sit down! Quiet please, we have some things we need to discuss!"  
Blaine raised his hand. "Mr. Schue I think it would be in all of our best interests to start preparing some spooky songs, considering Halloween is right around the corner?"  
"I'm way ahead of you Blaine!" Mr. Schuester uncapped his marker and wrote in his uneven scrawl on the whiteboard, 'HALLOWEEN'.  
There was a collective cheer and murmuring as everyone started thinking about what they could sing, it had to be bigger and better than any year ever before.  
"Alright, I'm gonna head to the bathroom for a second, so all of you stay here and start thinking over some options!"  
Blaine turned to Sam who was sitting behind him. "Hey, I know Vocal Adrenaline performed it a couple years ago, but maybe we could all sing Highway to Hell? I know it's not really creepy but... You know, Hell and everything?"  
"I mean yeah, but why not go with something more classic? Like... I don't know, Monster Mash! Or another rendition of Thriller?"  
Blaine shook his head. "No, you can't top that mashup, we gotta start thinking original. WAIT, I got it!"  
Before Sam could ask what Blaine had thought of, Mr. Schue reentered the room and clapped his hands together. "ALRIGHT, so what do you have?"  
There was a dead silence; nobody had really decided on anything. "Really guys? Nothing?... Alright, well think about it some more tonight. And work together! I don't wanna see any solos this week, got it?"  
The kids all stood up as the bell rang. "Hey Tina, could you stay behind please, I have to ask you something?"  
Blaine and Sam exited the choir room, headed to their lockers to grab the books they needed for last period. "So Blaine, did you say you had an idea for a song? If you do we should totally share it with everyone else too!"  
"Yeah but I'll tell you about it later, I really gotta get to this class. See you after school!"

Blaine was preoccupied, his mind was elsewhere. After school he and Sam had agreed on a song to do for Halloween but they still needed to spread the word. Sam said he would take care of it, so Blaine wasn't going to worry about it too much. He had so much homework and he still had to plan a costume AND a big Halloween number; he almost didn't notice what the latest news story was. He liked to leave the news on when he did his homework, not so he could listen to it but just for the company. His head snapped up when he heard "the strange disappearance of high school senior, Tina Cohen-Chang, still remains a mystery to authorities. Her fellow students last saw her in their school's choir room just before last period. More to come later, but if you have any information please contact us."  
Blaine stood up, shaking his head, feeling tears coming. How could Tina be missing, who would want to hurt her? She was the nicest person he knew. He jumped when there was a sudden, loud knock at his door. He quickly wiped away the tears and answered it, surprised to see two very attractive adult men, one extremely tall with long hair and the other shorter; the first thing Blaine noticed about him were his eyes which sparkled in the late afternoon light.  
"Hi, we're looking for a... Blaine? Anderson?"  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah that's me."  
"Are you sure? Here it says that you're a high school senior..."  
"Again, I am. It's the clothes right? Or the height?" He rolled his eyes. "Who are you two anyway? Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating? Especially like, 5 days before Halloween?"  
"We're agents Sam... Coulson and Dean... Montgomery... FBI." They both held out their badges and Blaine's eyes widened.  
"Oh, uh... Come in I guess? What is this about?" He led them into his family room and motioned towards the couch, which they both sat down on.  
"We were told that you were on of the closest friends of the recently vanished Tina Cohen-Chang, is that true?"  
Blaine frowned as he sat down on the chair opposite them. "Yeah, I'm good friends with her. Do you think you'll be able to find her? Can you bring her back?!"  
"Whoa, whoah. Slow down. First we need you to tell us anything you know about this disappearance. When was the last time you saw Tina?"  
Blaine furrowed his brow in thought. "I guess it was a couple hours ago, we had glee rehearsal in the choir room. The bell rang and everyone went to their last class, but that's all I really remember..."  
"Nothing else? You don't know which way she went or who she was with?"  
"No, I was too busy thinking about this week's big musical number... Oh God I should have payed more attention."  
"It's ok, this isn't your fault! We just needed all the information we could get, thanks! Here's my phone number, if you hear anything else you can give me a call."  
"Um, ok... Sam was it? And Dean?"  
They nodded in unison as they stood up and both shook Blaine's hand. They let themselves out and Blaine collapsed on the couch, suddenly not in the mood for homework, or Halloween, or glee club.

He opened his eyes ever so slightly, seeing that his alarm clock read 2:47. He groaned and sat up, feeling thirsty. He trudged half awake to the bathroom and grabbed a cup, filling it and drinking it all in one breath. He started to refill it but was distracted by a sudden light coming from his bedroom. He turned off the tap and put the cup down, slowly turning towards his bedroom. The door stood slightly ajar and he could see a flickering orange light from inside. He gulped and crept forward, pushing open the door slowly. He gasped and... Mr. Schuster turned around. He was holding a lighter and a large red metal can, which Blaine realized was gasoline.  
"Mr. Schue, what are you doing?"  
But before he got an answer Mr. Schuester disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Blaine wondering what had just happened. He had to be dreaming... But it didn't feel like a dream to him. He sighed, his heart still pounding. Maybe he should call those FBI agents again? He wasn't sure why but he felt like they would want to know about this. He picked up his cellphone and the card that Sam had given him and he dialed the number. A groggy voice picked it up.  
"The hell?... Who's calling at 3 o'clock in the morning?"  
"Um, it's Blaine Anderson? You asked me some questions earlier, and something weird just happened..."  
The voice (presumably Dean's) perked up slightly. "Weird how?"  
"Well... This is gonna sound crazy, maybe you should just go back to sleep-"  
"No, tell me, it could be important."  
He sighed. "Well, I went to get a drink, and when I came back my teacher was in my bedroom with a lighter and a can of gasoline. When he saw me he kinda just... poofed away... I'm sorry, it's even crazier than it was in my head, forget about it."  
But he could hear commotion, as if they were getting up. "Stay where you are, we'll be right over."  
He hung up the phone and turned on the light, sitting on his bed. He wrinkled his nose, suddenly smelling something similar to eggs, only much stronger. He realized that the doorbell ringing or a knock on the door might wake his parents, so he put a jacket on over his t-shirt and went downstairs to wait at the door. He saw the lights of a car and unlocked the door, not expecting what was about to happen. From behind him he heard a noise and suddenly he was in a very dark, cramped place. There was someone next to him; he could tell because they started to shift once they realized someone else had appeared.  
"H-hello? Is someone else in here?"  
Blaine gasped as he recognized Tina's voice. "Tina? Is that you?!" He whispered into the darkness.  
"Oh my God, Blaine?!"  
"Yeah, it's me! You're alright?"  
She sniffled. "Well, I've been stuck here for multiple hours with no form of entertainment or company, but he didn't hurt me."  
"Who didn't?"  
She paused. "...Mr. Schuester."

Dean and Sam briskly walked up to the door, knocking lightly then trying the door. It was unlocked, so the quietly entered. The first thing they noticed was a strong stench of sulfur.  
"There was definitely a demon here, the stench is awful..." Dean took out a flashlight and started looking around.  
"Where is he? Did you tell him to wait somewhere?"  
"Well, I told him to stay right where he was. Pretty sure he called me from his room; think we can go upstairs without waking his parents?"  
Sam shrugged. "I guess we don't really have a choice."  
They both gingerly stepped up the stairs, well at least until Sam hit his head on the ceiling above the stairs.  
"AH, shit!" he hissed.  
Dean turned around and glared at him. "Can you at least try to be quiet?"  
Sam rolled his eyes and they continued up the stairs, following the increasing stench of sulfur. Dean groaned as the reached Blaine's room, the door hanging wide open with no sign of Blaine.  
"Shit, this demon asshole got him too!"  
"Wait, but didn't he say he saw his teacher when he was on the phone?"  
"Yeah, but how can we know which one?"  
"Think about it. This other girl who went missing is in the same choir class as him or something, which also happens to be the last place multiple people saw her. The demon's probably in their choir teacher!"  
"Hmm, that's actually a good point... I guess we gotta get those suits back so we can investigate during school tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"  
Tina groaned. "No, but there's a door right over there... It's locked tight, and for some reason, I think we might be in one of the closets? Maybe the one right outside the choir room?"  
Blaine sighed. "I guess it would make sense, the choir room is the last place I saw you, but... I'm still wondering how the heck we got in here! I mean, 5 minutes ago, I was in my house..."  
"I don't know either, let's just hope someone finds us in the morning!"

The next day Sam and Dean made their way into the school, trying to navigate the hallways in the rush of teenagers around them. They had spoken with the principal, a woman named Sue, who seemed very indifferent about that fact that 2 of her students were missing. She told them where the choir room was and they found it without too much difficulty, and sure enough there was a sulfurous smell in there too.  
When they entered, there were multiple students sitting in plastic chairs, most of them quiet or crying. They all looked surprised when Sam and Dean approached them, and even seemed upset when they tried to ask them questions.  
"Where is your teacher right now?"  
A girl in a cheerleading uniform stood up and addressed them. "We don't know, and we're also missing two of our friends. You're here to find them, right?"  
"Well, we're here to try..."  
It had gone quiet out in the hall, the students had all made it to their classes. Sam heard a faint banging coming from just down the hall, but before he could leave to check it out, the door slammed shut. All of the blinds on the windows went down and the lights flickered out. There were a few screams but mostly silence.  
"Everyone remain calm, we're ready to deal with this sort of stuff!"  
There was a low laugh that echoed around the room, a chill that sank into their bones and sent shivers up and down there spines. The same girl started to talk.  
"Alright, what in the name of sweet baby Jesus is going on now? This is some kind of Halloween joke right? Because we weren't able to think of a good song yesterday you're trying to scare us into it? We all thought of something anyway! Come on out Mr. Schue, we're not as stupid as you thought!"  
"Aw. Poor Kitty thinks she has everything figured out." The voice came from right behind her and she screamed and she turned around and jumped backwards.  
"God Mr. Schue, you can tone the creepy down now..." but she frowned as she noticed that his eyes were black, and when she looked into them she felt even colder.  
"Alright, everyone stand back, we can handle this!" The kids all ran towards the door, but it was stuck shut. Dean started to talk to the demon while Sam muttered the exorcism spell under his breath.  
"So, you're actually demented enough to pray on high school students now, very classy Mr. Demon!"  
"They're easy prey, especially this time of year. Halloween is coming and everyone is scared anyway, I can just tell which ones are full of the most-" but he stopped and grunted. "What are you... AHHH. NO, STOP!" He lunged at Dean but a liquid flew over Dean's shoulder and struck the demon in the chest. It had to have been holy water, because he screamed even louder and staggered to the ground. Dean turned around, wondering where it had come from. Kitty was holding an empty water bottle, and he gave her a look that obviously read 'what the hell?'  
She shrugged. "Some people have liquor, I have holy water..."  
Sam finished the exorcism and the demon flew from Mr. Schue's body; the lights came back on and the door opened again. Blaine and Tina staggered in, both obviously stiff from spending a night in a cramped space.  
"So, are you two really FBI agents?" Blaine asked them, stretching as he did so.  
"Well, you see-"  
"No, we aren't... This is what we do for a living, we help people deal with the supernatural. My name's Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."  
Mr. Schuester groaned and stood up. "What... what happened? And who are you two?"  
Blaine stepped forward. "They're the Winchesters, and they just saved our lives... I think... I think you were possessed by a demon or something? I'm still convinced that I'm dreaming all of this, but while we're all here, we actually did prepare something! 5, 6, 7, 8!"  
_[The band members enter and start the Ghostbusters theme song as the kids all sing in unison]  
If there's something strange, in the neighborhood. Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If there's something weird, and it don't look good. Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!_  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, dumbfounded by the way they all suddenly knew exactly what was going on. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam shrugged, awkwardly swaying along with the music.  
_I ain't afraid of no ghosts, I ain't afraid of no ghosts!_  
Soon they found they were singing along, both of them happy to have 3 minutes of carefree fun. After the song had ended, the glee club thanked them for everything they had done and they went on there way, but Dean had to smack Sam in the back of the head for humming the Ghostbusters theme song every 5 minutes.


End file.
